New beginnings
by azurex
Summary: Three newbies join the mansion! But wait- the rules of the brawls have changed- and the mansion has moved! How is life with the brawlers? Ayane, Ichiro and Mai get to find out. Pairing: Ike x OC. NO YAOI.
1. Say what? the mansion's closing!

Warnings: I don't know anything about SSBB except the characters. Never played before, don't know the rules, don't know the bosses or enemies or .

Don't flame. PLEASE. And I know my other story is dead, but I'm trying, okay?

Pairing: Ike x OC

* * *

Prologue: The mansion's closing

" What? The mansion's closing? And the rules of the brawls are changing, too?" Link's eyes bulged in their sockets. The elf stood, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes disbelieving. Many of the other brawlers were wearing the same expression on their shocked faces.

Master Hand nodded silently. " I'm afraid it's true. They're going to renovate the mansion for a few years. And while they're at it, a new set of rules for the brawls have been thought out. So, we're going to move into a new mansion in Eclipse, the realm of the moon."

Audible gasps broke out amongst the inhabitants of the mansion. " But Eclipse is one of the most dangerous realms in the universe! There is no sun, and the locals are almost all deadly assassins." Marth began.

"They can and will fight, whenever given a chance. And their victims are always mangled or disfigured, bodies split open, entrails pulled out and stuffed in the victims' mouths- eyeballs missing.. I have seen it with my own eyes." Marth paused, eyes still with fear. He was trembling uncontrollably.

"Corpses are strewn all over the streets! Some naked, others covered in pustules, even! Surely you can't be serious!"

At this many of the brawlers began to look pale and disgusted. Zelda looked slightly sick, and Ness was..green?

Master Hand sighed. " I'm sorry. It can't be helped."

End of prologue

In two months, I had proven myself. Now, I was an individual worthy of joining the Brawlers mansion.

Me- Kyoushiro Ayane. And today's the day I join the mansion. I've heard that there was going to be another girl and boy joining me. The boy is from Eclipse,while The girl was said to be from the same realm as me, Cyrae. But I don't know her, or either of them.

We were supposed to meet at the waterfront in Eclipse. Master Hand was supposed to bring us to the mansion.

Actually, I didn't even know such a place still existed. The waterfront was basically a ruin that had existed for centuries. But I'd never seen it like this. The marble, winding staircases were crumbling. The foundation of the ruin was still strong enough to last a few more decades, but the pillars were a different story. But you had to be awed by the sight- it was the timely grandeur of the structure that made you stop to look. Sooner or later,this magnificent monument would rot away, crumble, or collapse.

The water still ran through the fountains, though. And even if the whole place was ruins, the water was spectacular enough to intrigue you. It seemed to burst out in spirals and spirals, grow stronger or weaker, or eventually change pattern.

I had a pretty good idea of what this place might have looked before.

I walked around, exploring the staircases, checking for trap doors, cubby holes, hideaways, anything, until I'd found the meeting spot. It was a curved marble arch with a stone pedestal. A stone angel balanced perfectly on top of the pedestal, with some ancient runes and engravings which were too complex to understand.

Walking under the arch, I found the two I had been looking for. The girl leaned against the pillar. She was short, with honey bangs, cinammon highlights and shoulder-length hair gathered into a long braid. She had a fair complexion, and her blue, cerulean eyes gleamed brightly. She wore red-and-white gloves, stamped with an insignia.

The boy crouched down opposite her, with raven-black hair, and burning,scarlet eyes. He was tall, dressed in crumpled khakis and a black turtleneck. There was huge sword tied around his back-It looked bigger than him. He stared at me for a second, then looked away with a bored gaze.

" Both of you are brawlers, right?"I asked.

The girl smiled brightly and the boy managed a bored "hm."

"By the way, " I continued, " How old are you guys?"

"Seventeen." muttered the boy." Fourteen," chirped the girl. They turned to look at me, inquiring. " Sixteen," I said.

The girl said, " Oh! I haven't told you my name yet! And while I'm at it, let's introduce ourselves." She beamed.

" My name is Hoshizora Mai! I'm fourteen, my birthday's December third, and I summon spirits!" She started. " Also, I like gingerbread and pastas. I don't like sweet things other than gingerbread, and I have a sister back home. I'm from Cyrae- and I'm allergic to peanuts, by the way." Mai said.

I started. " I'm Kyoushiro Ayane. I'm sixteen on the thirty-first of September. I control gravity. I like the colour silver, and I hate spicy things. I have three brothers and a sister- I'm the youngest. I'm from Cyrae, too."

The boy rolled his eyes and introduced himself. " Ukyo Ichiro. Seventeen. Born on the fifth of March. I like music, and I hate alcohol. I'm an only child, and I'm from Eclipse."

Just then, Master Hand raced up the stairs and through the arch to greet us. " Sorry I'm late! There's been a plumbing problem back at the mansion. We're doing what we can now.. do you think you can help?"

All of us nodded. " By the way, Ayane," Master Hand looked at me,"Is your hair naturally red?" I raise my eyebrows. " Yes." " I see," The Hand turned away. "Follow me- the minibus is some time away."

Ichiro looked skeptical. Then he shrugged, and casually strolled behind the Master Hand. Mai and I followed.

* * *

Done. Reviews please! Woot!


	2. Here we go!

Warnings: I don't know anything about SSBB except the characters. Never played before, don't know the rules, don't know the bosses or enemies etc .

Don't flame. PLEASE. And I know my other story is dead, but I'm trying, okay?

Pairing: Ike x OC

* * *

By the way, I don't know if Master Hand has feet because I don't know what he looks like! I know my first chapter was pretty short..hehe...um, but anyways..here i go!

* * *

Master Hand was running. I stared as I strolled. _Wait a minute- how does a hand run?!_ I wondered. W_ell, a skid-roll, maybe....._I thought, until I saw a...**a banana peel?** on the ground just ahead of Master Hand- approximately five feet in front. Wait. When did that appear? But Master Hand wasn't looking at the ground in front of him- he was looking at a quirky gadget that lighted up with buttons every colour of the rainbow. You had to wonder how he could "run" while not being blinded by the glaring lights. And not tripping over anything. Yet.

Suspicious. Very suspicious... a peel can't suddenly plop on the ground out of nowhere...................

Or _can it?_

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly as I broke into a half-run. Behind me, Mai panted," Waait!!W-w-wait up, Ayane!" I turned my head to face her, and instantly flashed her a look that said,"_Wait a minute..." _and continued running. I could nearly sense her eyebrows go up just behind me.

I chuckled. I hadn't seen Ichiro's facial expression, but I had a pretty good idea he had planned this.**Hmm...**

It was intuition. And my instinct had never failed me before. Determined, I sneaked up just next to Ichiro and glanced at his face, eyes narrowing even more.

**Ichiro was _smirking._**

"Ichiro..."I rolled my eyes. " What?" he assumed a stoic expression. But if you looked close enough, you could just about detect the hint of an impish twinkle dancing in his bright scarlet eyes.

" Don't bluff. I know you did it.." I grinned.

He furrowed his eyebrows. " I have no idea what you're talking about." he blinked innocently, and smirked. I grinned. Then I motioned for Mai to join us. I ran back, roughly grabbed her gloved hand, yanked her to the front, and whispered, " Look-" Then I stopped abruptly, what I had intended to say was cut off by a newfound sense of urgency. Mai's hand was cold as steel, practically stone, dripping with blood.

* * *

Suddenly, Mai let out a huge gasp, her voice dry and raspy like sandpaper. Her face was as white as salt, and her eyes turned into a disgusting, murky dark purple. They seemed to have lost their spirit just a minute ago. She looked as if all the life had been drained out of her. A haunted expression danced like mist around her eyes. " _I hear them............."_ she whispered numbly, eerie as a ghost. " Mai...?" I asked. Alarmed, I ran back in front and poked Ichiro. " Look at Mai," I told him.

"So she's seen them." He looked bored again. "Snap out of it, Mai." He snapped his fingers cooly. He stared at Master Hand's back view. In that millisecond, the air pulsated strongly like a shockwave, blasting out of Ichiro. Resounding like a heartbeat, it pushed through my being and collided into Mai with a force. She staggered backward, gasped again, then shuddered.

Mai's face suddenly snapped back into colour, life slowly returning to her face. Her hands were no longer stone, and the blood was changing colour, from scarlet to ivory white, and evaporated. I could feel her pulse again as her hands regained their warmth. "Oh gosh. Thanks, Ichiro." She looked relieved. Her eyes were slowly changing back. He shrugged. " How do you do that? " I asked him. "Dunno." he muttered, trying to look indifferent. His eyes were bright, waiting for his trick to work.

Meanwhile, in front of Master Hand lay a banana peel _just_ about to do its job. I poked Mai again and gestured to the banana peel. She nodded, and all our eyes were fixated, eagerly waiting for that one second when Master Hand would slip and fall. He was still muttering to his gadget, as if talking to somebody.

* * *

5....

4........

3..........

2...................

1.....................

CONTACT!

It hit him. " AGHhhhhH! HOLY-WHAT THE ****-OUCHH!!!!!!!!!!****" he groaned, tripped and somersaulted, . His expression was so comical it was nearly unrealistic. We doubled up with laughter. Mai rolled on the floor laughing (ROFL) till she cried. There were many guffaws coming from Master Hand's gadget- and for a brief moment I saw a hollogram(spelling?), the image of a blue-haired boy with a silver tiara struggling to control his laughter.

Ichiro's face finally broke into a smile and he laughed. My stomach hurt from laughing so much. " O-oh my g-god! Look at him roll-" I choked out. Master Hand was rolling around the road, rubbing his hiney (which was apparently very sore). There were many bumps and sharp stones on the road. This outburst on my part sent us all into hysterics.

Ichiro laughed. Mai's smile reached her eyes and it was my turn to drop down and roll around.

We finally stopped. " You smiled," Mai whispered softly, looking up at him in wonder.

"What? No, I didn't." Ichiro's face resumed its cold expression again.

Master Hand finally flopped and heaved to one side with a groan." Very funny, you guys." He muttered, still rubbing his hiney.

"He smiled..." breathed Mai.

* * *

The hologram on Master Hand's weird device laughed again, but his laughter was abruptly cut off, and he vanished.

After Mai had recovered sufficiently, she pulled Master Hand up again. He was still grouchy, but thanked Mai and reached for the weird device which had flipped across the road in Master Hand's graceful descent. He mumbled to himself something about losing the connection and how the reception was horrible here. Then his device beeped again, and he flipped it open.

The next thing we knew, holographic water flooded through. Cursing a string of extremely colourful words, Master Hand rolled over to a lot covered by dense, tall grass. " Okay, guys. Stop laughing. We have a serious problem back at the mansion. All the water pipes just burst in the mansion and the water's flooding **everywhere**, so I need you guys to get back as fast as possible. We want to minimise the problem as soon as we can. Understood?"

I nodded, Mai smiled sweetly and Ichiro yawned. " Fine. Let's get you moving. Get up the bus."

Pushing through the grass, there was a bus that looked like a cross between a van and a mini-jet. It was a metallic blue bus, with glass double-doors and a see-through floor( Let's see who'll throw up first.)and huge, blue wings.

" I feel like I'm a kid again," Ichiro muttered as he stalked up the bus. Mai hopped up eagerly and i climbed up as the glass doors opened. Master Hand slapped open the driver's door and pulled himself up. Then he slammed the door, and turned around to face us.

" So...you guys ready?"

* * *

You probably won't find the trick funny, but it was great fun to write it anyways, and please don't tell me anything about Master Hand's body.

Just remember- this is a new SSBB!

Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. XD


End file.
